


Watch Yourself Come Undone

by kittenhyvnjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thighfucking, dom!felix, jisung wets himself, sub!jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhyvnjin/pseuds/kittenhyvnjin
Summary: Felix has Jisung watch himself getting soiled and wrecked through the practice room mirror.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Kudos: 101





	Watch Yourself Come Undone

Felix rests his head on Jisung’s shoulder, looking up at him through the practice room mirror. Jisung wriggles to escape his arms snaking around his waist. Hands too close to his bladder for comfort. Felix presses into his stomach, “Look at yourself squirm.”

The heat of Felix’s breath on his ear makes Jisung twitch. He’s been holding it in since practice began until now. There’s nothing left to distract him from the ache now that they’re alone here. The sound of buzzing lights and Felix’s pleased humming rings in his head.

Felix kisses his cheek and whispers into his neck, “You can let go now, but you have to watch yourself.” 

Jisung untenses his abs and his eyes drop to his crotch. As his scattered mind empties so does his full bladder. He watches his light jeans darken as piss soaks his thighs. The warm liquid runs down his legs and he feels Felix’s hardening erection on his lower back.

“Good boy,” he pulls himself out of his jeans and slides between Jisung’s wet clothed thighs. He fucks against the rough fabric, gripping Jisung by his hips. The boy touches himself through his damp jeans and rests his forehead on the mirror. Felix jerks his head back by his hair, “Didn’t I say you have to watch?”

A jolt is sent straight to his cock and he shivers. He takes himself out of his soiled pants and starts to jerk off, maintaining his gaze on his own wrecked face. Felix kisses his neck and meets his eyes in the mirror. His groans are getting breathier, he knows he’s close. He replaces Jisung’s hand on his dick with his own and matches his jackhammer pace. Jisung lets out a pained whine. The noise sends Felix over the edge and he cums on the floor, going lax. He breathes heavily into the nape of Jisung’s neck. Jisung bucks into Felix’s stilled hand, using him like a fleshlight. He yelps and his cum splatters onto the mirror before him. Through which he scans his eyes over himself, his boyfriend, and the mess they’ve made.

**Author's Note:**

> talk 2 me :^] @kittenhyvnjin


End file.
